Pooh's Adventures of Night at the Zoo
'''Pooh's Adventures of Night at the Zoo '''is the eleventh episode of the series. It is based on ''Night at the Museum.'' Synopsis In San Diego, Pooh meets Eliza Thornberry and her chimp Darwin, while unemployed and divorced Casey Gilstrap is a complete loser. His son Eddie is very disappointed with his father who is going to be evicted. Casey accepts the job of night watchman in the San Diego Zoo and takes the place of three old security guards that have just retired in order to raise some money and pay his bills. On his first shift, Casey soon realizes that everything at the zoo is not as it seems as the animals begin to talk after the sun sets. The zoo transforms into complete chaos with the inexperienced Casey in charge as he learns that an old idol of Benjamin of the baboons brings these animals to life until dawn. When Casey brings his son to spend a night with him, the three old guards break into the zoo to try to steal the magical idol. Casey organizes all the animals to help him stop the criminals and save the zoo. Theme: Zoo Plot In San Diego, CA, Casey Gilstrap is divorced, unable to keep a stable job, and has failed at many business ventures. (Love You Want) His ex-wife Jackie believes that he is a bad example to their 10-year-old son Eddie, and Casey fears that Eddie respects his future stepfather, bond trader Ruben, more than him. Pooh Bear and friends arrive in town with Eliza Thornberry & her chimp Darwin. Dayton Helton, an elderly night security guard who is about to retire from the San Diego Zoo, hires Casey despite his unpromising résumé, The zoo plans to replace Dayton and his two colleagues Martin and Yuri as zookeeper. They advise Casey to leave some of the lights on and warn him not to let anything "in... or out". Eventually, Casey hears voices that belong to the faithful baboon Benjamin, cocky Toca the Toucan, his rival Perry the Parrot, and the Leo the Lion, the king of the zoo! Leo explains that since a zoo artifact—the Idol of Benjamin—came to the museum in 1975, all of the animals come to talking each night. If the animals are outside of the zoo during sunrise, however, they lose communication and get taken to the pound. He helps Casey by restoring order, and Casey decides to remain as a guard. Eliza vows not to lose her power to talk to animals like Darwin & Pooh. On Dayton's advice, Casey studies zoology to prepare himself better. He also learns from zoo guide Goa, who is writing a dissertation on Elsa the Elephant. (Jungle Rhythm) The next night, Casey uses what he has learned to better control the animals. Toca and Perry cause a ruckus in their exhibits. Elsa tries to escape, but Casey catches her before she could get knocked off a coastal road by a boulder, and cleans her with a car wash, with two yokels looking on. Casey tells Leo that he was fed up with the job, and tries to get sleep in his hut, awaiting his fate the next day. Tigger encourages him for a second. Eliza & Darwin get anxious too. The next morning, zoo director Oscar McDougal almost fires Casey after what happened to the bird exhibit. He offers Goa a meeting with Elsa, but she believes that he is mocking her and the zoo. Casey brings Eddie to the zoo to show him the animals, but none of them talk. They find Dayton, Martin, and Yuri stealing the tablet and other valuable objects. Like the animals, the guards receive enhanced vitality from the artifact; wishing to retain their health and fund their retirements, the three plan to frame Casey and Eddie for the thefts, and disabled the idol to stop the animals from interfering. Eddie reactivates the artifact, but Dayton locks him and his father in a cage and flees with the idol. After an encouragemet to shine by Leo, the group is freed by Toca, Perry & Benjamin, and the time had come to stop the idol thieves. Casey & Eddie board a zoo truck, apes mounted motorcyles, monkeys rode some geese, Benjamin rode a skateboard, Toca, Perry & Elsa overcome their differences, and they're on the way. Goa, Ruben & Jackie suspect this, and board the truck as well. Finally, they spot the thieves' bullhorn car, Ruben takes the wheel, and Casey jumps onto the car. The monkeys forced Yuri off the overpass, the birds' coconuts knocked Martin onto a manure cart, and Dayton has Casey at gunpoint! Casey notices the familiar boulder that could've crushed Elsa. As Dayton fired a shot, Casey holds up the idol, and the bullet ricocheted to the rock, causing it to roll! Casey tossed the idol to Benjamin, just as the boulder smashed the car, killing Dayton and throwing him and his car into the coast below. Casey manages to survive the crash and is reunited with the others. Oscar suspects Casey after seeing news reports of the chase, He rehires him after he sees that these events raised attendance so much that the zoo is crowded with visitors. Casey, Eddie, and the animals celebrate at night with a dance party, during which he uses his "Snapper" invention to turn off his flashlight. Pooh, his gang, Eliza & Darwin part ways, until the next adventure. Trivia Story Behind the Story I had been to the Denver Zoo, which was right next door to the Denver Museum of Nature & Science, so I made a "Night at the Museum" style plot. Pooh's side Eliza Thornberry and her chimp Darwin can talk to animals, especially in zoos. Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore Winnie-the-pooh-characters-movie-photo-09-550x550.jpg|Hal Smith as Owl Maxresdefault.jpg|Michael Gough as Gopher Christopherrobin.gif|Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin The_Wild_Thornberrys_-_Dinner_With_Darwin_(2).jpg|Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry dinner-with-darwin-1.jpg|Tom Kane as Darwin brendan-fraser-on-his-new-role-id-come-home-and-hug-my-boys-a-little-tighter-960x1328.jpg|Brendan Fraser as Casey goa.jpg|Goldie Hawn as Goa s_bradley_pierce.jpg|Bradley Pierce as Eddie 1376230788_jane-lynch-angel-awards-cory_2.jpg|Jane Lynch as Jackie ray_romano_2006.jpg|Ray Romano as Ruben 400px-Firestarter-AR7-1.jpg|George C Scott as Dayton Mr._Sherman_Howard.jpg|Sherman Howard as Martin Patrick-warburton-11.jpg|Patrick Warburton as Yuri Rostock_Zoo_Lion_2007.jpg|Patrick Stewart as Leo rotterdam-zoo.jpg|Pauly Shore as Toca parrot-ara,-zoo-149354.jpg|Don Rickles as Perry 1_mandrill_singapore_zoo_2012.jpg|George Takei as Benjamin 20121221__NewElephant-p1_200.jpg|Maggie Smith as Elsa oscar mcdougal.jpg|Joel Silver as Oscar McDougal Pat-Buttram-Gene-Autry-television-series-DVD-photo.jpg|Pat & Augustus Buttram as the Yokels Music Score by Hans Zimmer Songs: * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme * Love You Want * Jungle Rhythm * No Chance * Shake Your Coconuts instrumental * Legend has been Told * End Title Songs: I Wanna Be Like You by Smash Mouth * Exit Music: Party Party Party by Hans Zimmer Presenters 1 disney.jpg 3 ua.jpg Paramount nick kc.jpg JAM Productions Logo.png CPB.png YouTube Square.png Full movie Promotional trailer Category:Episodes Category:Standalone films Category:Films with the song "No Chance" Category:Films with opening credits Category:Films with guest stars Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Night at the Zoo Category:Films with the song "Legend has been Told" Category:Films with Paramount Animation characters